Twisted Truths
by DragonsRock100
Summary: Dick and Rosanna have been best childhood friends. But what happens when fate rips them apart, and a mysterious young girl is rescued from The Light HQ? Will she overcome family issues? Will she meet her final fate? Read and find out! RobinxOC, Set in Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted truths

Chapter 1

Halys circus, 6:30 am

It was a bright and sunny morning as always in the cheerful residence of the Graysons. Even thought their trailer wasn't as big or neat, it was as important as life to this little group of performers. And this day was no different.

Little Richard Grayson fluttered open his eyes at the brink of morning and sleepily dragged himself out of his comfy bed with his stuffed elephant trailing behind him and into the make believe dining room.

"Morning, mom. Morning, dad." He greeted his parents half heartedly.

"Morning, my little Robin." His mother cheerfully greeted him.

'Well if isn't my favorite birdie." His father purposefully teased him.

"Daaaaaad!" Dick groaned complainingly, getting a laugh out of his parents.

"Why don't you finish eating breakfast quickly, dear? Then we can go practice." His mom offered.

The mention of practice was enough to break Dick out of his sleepy trance and as he flipped onto the table, his mouth watering.

"Ok, ok, now don't eat too fast son, you don't want a stomach ache do you?" His dad smiled at him.

Dick just shook his head no really hard, gobbling down his food. As soon as he was finished, he jumped up.

"Can we go now? Can we go now?" he danced excitedly.

"Sure son. You know, we have little surprise for you today!" his dad said, following his hyperactive child into the bigger tent.

"Really? What is it dad, what is it?" the springy child could barely contain his excitement.

"Now, now, surprises aren't to be told are they?" his parents held up the suspense and followed there pouting son into the tent.

Dick immediately ran into the arms of his uncle Haley and laughed out loud as he tossed the 7 year old into the air.

"Oh, my dickey-bird, I think John already told you about the surprise did he not?" Haley asked.

"He would not tell me what it was!" Dick complained.

"C'mere, I'll show you!"

And so they went deeper into the tent and eventually, they saw a couple standing near the trapeze set and a little girl about Dick's age trying to hide behind her mother.

She had dark auburn hair, like her mothers. She was apparently shorter than Dick, and her eye color appeared to be light brown, almost orange.

"So John, these are the Wilsons, and they are going to accompany you in your performances." Haley introduced the two families.

"Hello John. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you in star city." The man introduced them."I'm Alexander Wilson and this is my wife Alicia."

He then started searching for someone and seeing the girl hiding he caught her and flung her up making her squeal.

"And this is Rosanna Wilson, the pride of our lives." He declared proudly.

'Well john, aren't you going to introduce your family to us?" he asked

"Of course! This is Mary and Richard Grayson" John finished introducing them.

That's when Rosanna thought making friends would be a good idea.

Slowly, Rosanna crept out from her hiding place and approached Dick.

Her intense eyes stared into his, as though trying to decipher his thoughts…

"Hi, I'm Rose" she said hesitantly.

"I'm Dick" Dick replied.

Then they stood staring at each other, until….Dick broke the silence.

Suddenly he smiled. "Wanna play?" He asked her.

She smiled right back at him.

'Sure! What are we playing?" she asked, suddenly having gotten over all her fears.

"Hide and seek!' he said enthusiastically.

"Ok! I'll count!" Rosanna offered.

All the while the parents could only watch in awe at how fast can kids become friends, how they aren't judgmental and how they don't care what people think about them.

'1…2…3…4…5…" Rosanna began counting.

Dick scurried around the tent seeing which place was the best to hide.

"6...7...8...9….10!"

He crawled under a pile of boxes with circus equipment in the nick of time and heard Rose call out "ready or not, here I come!"

He chuckled slightly, knowing she won't find him. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and when he turned, he was snagged by Rosanna.

"Gotcha" she declared triumphantly.

Dick mumbled something unintelligible and they crawled out of their little make believe cave.

"You know what John; I'd happily marry Rose off to your son." Alexander said teasingly.

"Well Alex, you gotta wait for that!" John replied, just as cheerfully.

"Ok, people, shows about to begin, let's go!"They heard uncle Halys shout echo and the blushing children ran away with their parents on their trail.

'So you take part in the trapeze performances as well?" Dick was curious.

"Uh huh"

"Wow."

The two families were waiting behind the curtains as they heard Haley make the announcements of their arrival.

Rose and Alicia had their waist length hair tied up in buns and Marie had helpfully stitched the new family some clothes for performing.

And soon enough they were standing on the high platforms ready to take off into their death defying stunts.

Mary took off flipping and tossing herself gracefully, followed by the crowds cheering and then in a few minutes, almost everyone was on the trapeze bars swinging in perfect sync with the music, 6 year old Rose being the youngest performer after Dick.

When the show ended, both kids had enormous grins plastered on their faces as they walked back behind the curtains.

"That was cool!" Dick said suddenly, "You were totally awesome!"

"Thanks, and you did really well too!" rose replied back.

Haley was talking with Rosanna's parents while the kids ran off to play.

"Excuse me Alex, but I just received a call that you are needed back at star cities circus next week for some really important show they had planned on." He told them.

"But-wha... We just came here!"Alexander protested.

"It's only for 4-5 days John, and you could always come back if you want." Haley said.

"Oh, Haley, we will definitely come back.' answered Alex.

"But what about Rosie?" Alicia asked,

"Don't worry, dear, I have made arrangements for her to stay with the Graysons while you are gone, and I'm sure she will be happy with that too, seeing how close the kids have got." He said glancing at the children who were showing off their moves to each other.

That week passed with 3 more breath taking performances really quickly, and soon the Wilsons were packing up and ready to leave.

Of course rose was all enthusiastic about living with Dick, but she didn't know that her parents weren't coming back.

The next day when Rosanna woke up, she half expected her mother to come in with a plateful of food and begin cheerfully joking around and eating with her, just like she always did, however, she finds herself sleeping on the couch and she realized that she was in the Graysons trailer and she remembered that her parents were in star city and she was living with Dick.

She jumped up and ran where everyone was eating breakfast. She joined them and after a thrilling performance later, she was sitting with the family and enjoying marshmallows in front of their trailer, in the enchanting moonlight, she was enjoying her stay.

Dick did not know having a friend could be so much fun, especially if she was exactly as hyper energetic as him. This was the best surprise ever!

Every day the Graysons had a hard time sending the children to bed, as after a few minutes, they would be flipping off furniture and cart wheeling around the room.

Meanwhile in star city,

"No!" Alicia protested.

"What are you talking about, we were here to perform, not take part in any kind of robbery!"

"Well, if you do, you won't have to work in a stupid circus anymore." A voice sneered.

"Look, whoever you are, Tony Zucco? We are not interested; besides, we are satisfied with what we have." Alexander insisted.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but-"

BANG!

"-I'm not sorry at all" Zucco sneered.

"Noooooo-"

"Shut up lady!" Tony screamed, shooting her as well.

Tony looked in satisfaction at the gruesome deed he had done. He did not feel repentance at all.

Soon, the guards were dragging two lifeless corpses out of the building to dump them in the out skirts of town.

"Now we are done with them, time to bring a certain circus down…."

Back at Haley's Circus.

Rosanna sat sobbing on the bed, enveloped in Mary's hug. That morning, Haley had called her and let her play on the trapeze for a while, before he broke the awful news to her.

He had politely explained her that Mom and Dad had gone to visit god and they were very happy in heaven. Looking at her horrified face, he added that she will she them again, but not too soon.

Now even if Rosanna was young, she knew very well what death was, and when she realized that her parents were gone, she broke down and hadn't stopped crying ever since.

The Graysons had supported her best they can, and Dick hadn't left her side even for a minute. Now she sat in Mary's lap, sobbing her heart out.

The police were currently on the case, and they had found a trail of dried blood leading to the outskirts, where the two bodies were poorly buried.

It hadn't been even a month since the Wilsons had joined Halys circus, and they had to deal with such an awful tragedy.

The funeral followed soon after, and almost all the circus crew attended, though Rosanna was reluctant and left early, she came anyways for the sake of her parents departured souls.

Now that Rosanna parents were gone, Haley was forced to send the young girl to an orphanage, but when the Graysons were told that, they were completely oblivious, and they decided to take Rosanna in as their own child.

With her parents gone, Rose was now completely broken. She lost her appetite, and nightmares constantly plagued her troubled nights. She was excused from performing, and she had been extremely inactive.

The Graysons were desperately waiting for the adoption papers to be completed, so that they can finally announce that she and a new family and be happy that they filled the depressing hole in her life.

Finally, a month after the event, the papers were completed.

That morning when Rosanna woke up she simply thought that it was going to be just another painfully boring day, but the Graysons had hidden the secret well from her.

As she trudged to breakfast, she got bit suspicious of the huge grins everyone was wearing.

"G'morning, Aunt Marie, did something happen?" she asked hesitantly.

"Rose dear, call me Mom from now onwards." Marie said.

Words could not have described the crazy flow of unidentified emotions that flooded through the young mind of Rosanna, as she heard the words leave Mary's mouth.

"Huh?" Rose asked, hope building, "W-why?"

The Graysons were feeling so proud of themselves, that there already huge grins, spread even further, if that was physically possible.

"We are your family now, Rosanna, yes and Dick is your brother" John explained.

Rosanna was crying tears of joy at the good news presented to her. She can't believe it, she had a new family!

After everything fate put her through, she thought she would never break out from the shock, she would never recover.

But now she could finally call someone her parents and know that she had a loving foster brother.

"Thanks, Mom…Dad,' Rosanna said, suddenly flinging herself at them, in a bear hug, which Dick joined soon after.

As intimidating a foster family would sound, this particular family could be anything but foster in Roses heart. She would always obey what her parents told her, and now she was sure they would ask her to accept the Graysons as family, and she had no problem in accepting that.

After the Graysons had officially adopted Rosanna and she began living in their trailer with them, she had miraculously gained a huge appetite, and she performed even more enthusiastically those days.

Though the nightmares were yet to cease, Rose had managed to fling herself out of depression, and you'd always see her smiling. Her relationship with The Graysons had grown quite strong in the few past weeks, and they all were like open books to each other.

Every day, when Rose would wake up, she would run straight to the dining room, or else they'd eat with uncle Haley sometimes, then they'd perform, and lunch followed soon after, then she'd play with Dick and study a bit with Aunt Mary, no, Mom and after a satisfying dinner later, they all would peacefully drift off to dream world.

The Graysons did a good job and Rosanna never missed her family as much, Dick was a great brother to have and there weren't any words to express how much she loved John and Mary as her parents.

Life was good for this extended family, Haley was like a grandfather to the children, and there wasn't a reason good enough for them to part.

And so 2 Years passed, the family grew closer and the children matured. But they were still the happy-go-lucky children they were and their endless mirth always surfaced.

But they did not know that there series of tragedies wasn't over yet.

Everyone woke up the next morning, the bright sunrays promising a cheerful day ahead. Today was going to be their biggest performance, because Bruce Wayne was coming to watch it!


	2. Adoption

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO piggythelaw FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER TO THIS CHAPTER!**

**I CAN NEVER REPAY YOU.. all I can say is thnx thnx thnx thnx thnx!**

**And your guessing what this stories coming to correctly.. Its gonna get interesting!**

**…..**

After breakfast the whole make believe family entered the gigantic tent their hearts fluttering, waiting eagerly for their performance.

The children had literally lost their appetite out of excitement and all they could really do was brag about how better than each other they were.

If only they got a peek into the future…

_Lately…_

_Dick was passing through the tent casually, he knew it like the back of his hand so there were very less chances of getting lost in the confusing corridors. _

"_I'm not giving you any protection money!" Dick heard his father. He sounded angry._

"_But you know you need it. John..." he heard another persuasive voice._

"_We are protected well enough. Not like we need any more of it" John insisted._

"_I know you don't like living in a slummy circus, John" he heard the same voice again. Insistent apparently._

"_For your information. We have been living here ever since Dick was born, and we are used to the limited facilities over here. Now if you will excuse me, I have a show to perform." John said decisively._

_He saw Dick crouched in the corner and he immediately hurled him up and held him close._

"_Don't worry,son. No crazy old man is going to take our livelihood away." He assured his son._

_Dick caught a glance of the man grin cruelly, before his father carried him away._

…

"And now.. for our most beloved performers, the Flying Graysons!" Halys announcing voice echoed in the microphone.

"Finally.." Both the kids heaved, as they climbed up the trapeze ladder.

The view of the cheering audience was breathtaking yet deafening. Out in the corner the little performing group spotted Bruce Wayne smiling encouragingly at them.

Eventually, the music began, the melodious notes floating in the air signaling the start of their performance.

As usual, there was no net supporting if they fell, but their expertise and experience in the art of acrobatics would outrun those chances.

John looked over happily at the little family pulled together from scratch, feeling pride overwhelm him as he threw himself off the counter, holding firmly on the thin rod to hang.

Over the ear splitting noise of the audience cheering, no one heard the springs creak up ahead.

The pride of her occupation and mirth of her audience soon overtook Marie and she too jumped off and the two elders began their much awaited performance.

"Amazing performance is it not?" Tony whispered, hidden among the crowds, as he peered gleefully into the popcorn cup which contained screws which were meant to be holding up the metal rods on the trapeze.

It wouldn't take a detective to guess what aspired next.

Soon after, Marie reached out a hand to her 9 year old son, but something totally out of the blue happened, which ripped the happy family apart.

As John held her feet, flinging her up, she noticed the metal rods squeaking unpleasantly, and she saw the screws were missing.

She realized they were going to fall, and as desperately as she wanted to tell her children she loved them, fate played its role, and did not give her a chance.

And as they went down, the last word which escaped her desperate lips were"Dick…"

And as the children saw their parents go down, grief washed over them as they knelt to the ground, wondering what wrong they did to deserve this punishment.

Bruce did not, could not believe the scene that took place in front of him a few minutes ago, that horrible incident reminded him of his own dissatisfactory childhood.

He was not going to let these children suffer the same.

That night as the two children forced due to the circumstances had to go to an orphanage, they looked back at the circus tent and their trailer, wondering what was going to happen to them.

Bruce watching from a distance saw the automobile leave, and he dashed into the messy trailer, and grabbed few things which he assumed were precious to these children.

…

The next day he visited the orphanage, and he asked the receptionist, what room were the children who had been admitted yesterday in.

It did not take him more than two minutes to find it, thanks to his navigation skills and he entered, seeing the young girl sobbing on the bed, and the boy's futile attempts at calming her.

How heartless can people be?

"Uh.. you are the two children who were performing yesterday, aren't you?" he asked.

The sudden presence of his deep voice in the room startled the young people and they jumped up suddenly formality possessing them, as they offered him a seat.

Taken aback by their sudden outburst, Bruce took a step back, meaning to exit the room.

But he had business to do….

"Actually, I wanted t give you both something..." he said hesitantly.

"Yes sir, please do" Dick said trying to be polite.

"Oh, no, please don't be so respectful, I'm just like a friend, believe me.' Bruce said. Their formality was beginning to make him uncomfortable.

"I have a few things, which I think are of importance to you.' He began, opening the suitcase and handing them its contents.

"Peanut!" Dick gasped, clutching his stuffed toy elephant to his chest, in utter happiness.

"Is there anything for me?" Rosanna asked, hope glimmering in her deep eyes.

"Yes dear," Bruce answered, handing her an album of the pictures she took with the Graysons and her own family while they were….

She eagerly opened it, but unfortunately the first picture was of her original family and she broke into tears, once more.

Losing her parents was a tragedy heavy enough to equal a mountains weight on her chest, but losing her step parents; even without spending quality time to remember with them was crushing. It was like losing her parents twice, and apparently, life did not give her another chance.

She scurried away to a little cupboard in the wall and hid the painful reminder as deep in her clothes as possible.

"Actually, I'm here for another reason as well."

Both their heads napped around hoping for more good news to drown the sadness.

Then Bruce said something totally unpredictable and that sent the kids into a frenzy of deciding what to say, which they, in fact, could not decide.

"I want to adopt you children."


	3. The Seperation

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Major thanks to my latest reviewer lovinurbuks! You guyz keep me motivated!**

**piggythelaw, thanks soooo much for sticking by me and the story! And cookies for you too! Now the plot gets twisted, see what happens, they will part in this chapter…**

**And lovinurbuks, thanks for liking this story… you made me update actually.. lolz**

**K! On with the story…**

**…**

"Oh, that would be awesome!" Dick suddenly piped up."We won't be as lonely anymore!"

"We do accept your offer, !"Rose continued enthusiastically."Oh, when do we leave?"

Bruce was not expecting such a positive outlook from the kids on his idea. All he wanted to do was keep them happy, and help them get out of their pit of bottomless misery. But to them, adoption was more like a security blanket, knowing they are safe and well protected in his mansion.

"Actually, the adoption papers are yet to be completed, it might take some time." Bruce replied

"Please take all the time you need Mr. Wayne."Dick said, getting up, grinning happily.

"Oh yes, please get the work done as soon as possible!" Rosanna quipped, jumping up from her seat on the bed.

And then the children literally pushed a really happy Bruce Wayne out of the room and as he walked away, he could hear the happy cheers of two innocent souls echo in generally lonely bedroom he was just thrown out of.

Oh, the advantages that comes with being a billionaire…

….

Currently, Bruce was at the reception, waiting in a pretty long queue to go and just sign those documents and carry the little critters away. He couldn't wait for all the chaos that he assumed would soon take place in his large, lonely manor.

He smirked, thinking about Alfred's reaction to the little surprise he was bringing home.

After lots of boredom and waiting, finally his turn came up as he approached the counter.

The services sucked here.

"So, basically, you want to adopt these children, who came here yesterday? Really?" The already annoying receptionist was now being skeptical.

"Yes, I do. For the most part." Bruce said trying to cool down his infuriation with the time everything took here.

"I hope you know that adoption papers aren't signed here, you can just inform the management about the child your taking, and that's pretty much it." The receptionist was finally being helpful.

Wow, certainly no security here.

"Actually, I didn't. But thanks for the information. I am going to fetch those kids." And with that Bruce turned around, only to be stopped by the receptionist.

"You can't take two kids, sir. The rule implies only one at a time."

Disappointment washed over Bruce with those words, as he turned around, fuming, yet controlling his temper.

"Can't you make an exception?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, no, sir"

"Just this once?"

"No."

"I see you have a lot of things to watchover, but once wont hurt!"

"Sorry, sir."

That was the last thing Bruce was having, as he finally lost it, and he wagged a finger in the receptionists face.

"I hope you know who I am. You can easily accept some money and give me the children." He said, trying to not raise his voice.

"You have to abide by the rules, sir!" The woman retorted.

"Excuse me, are you done yet?" A random person behind Bruce, asked angrily.

He really did not realize how long had he been arguing.

"Fine.." He gave in.

….

As he slowly trudged towards their room, just another bad news for the two broken children, he wondered how he would express it.

He knocked on their door, it flung open almost instantly, and the kids literally hugged Bruce and 'Can we go now's' burst from their mouths.

"Listen, I have something to tell you. Promise me you won't be sad." He said slowly.

The grins were immediately wiped from Dick and Rosanna's faces as they looked at Bruce with puppy eyes.

"Look," he began hesitantly."I tried…I really did. But they did not allow me to take you both.. I am afraid only one of you can come."

And he just waited; his eyes were glued to the ground. But when he looked up, he saw the two friends hugging each other, as though they knew they had to leave. As cute the scene was, Bruce knew this was no time to croon over adorable sights. Then Rosanna said something Bruce certainly did not expect to hear.

"Dick will go with you, we already thought it over. We expected something like that would happen."

So they really did know they had to leave.

He felt bad ripping them away from each other, each other being the closest thing they had to family. But if he could make even one of them happy, he would take the chance. That's what he was doing here, and since the kids specially planned everything out, and they seemed fine with it, he thought that they don't mind.

'Look, I am really sorry, but-"

"No need to apologize, Bruce, we are used to it." Dick replied almost calmly.

"Please, go ahead and say goodbye." Bruce replied, trying to not make his voice shake.

Dick suddenly ran to the wall-cupboard thing, reached out a hand and out came his beloved plushie, which he handed to Rosanna.

"Take this, Rose." He said smiling sadly.

"You are giving it to me?"

He just nodded shortly and thrust it into her hands.

Tears ran down both their cheeks, as they shared a final hug, and parted.

"I will bring Dick to meet you one day." Bruce promised.

And with those words, the big man, and the little figure beside him exited the room, leaving a sobbing little girl crying behind.


	4. Determination

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: May God bless all those wonderful people who reviewed and more than just made my day…**

**Even a single word, makes me go psychic, and I earn some weird looks from people.**

**BUT THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH AND I DON'T NEED A PSYCHOLOGIST!**

**Maybe…..**

**…**

(With Dick)

The long, sleek, black car stopped in front of a humongous, ornate mansion, and as Dick got out of it, he could not help but gawk at it with his mouth open.

Besides, being huge, it also had detailed designs on it which made the young lad wonder how long it took to make it, and how much money too. He wondered how many people lived there.

After all, a billionaire should live like a billionaire…

But a gypsy like him valued money too much to let it go to waste like that….

"Welcome home, Dick." Bruce broke Dick out of his thoughts, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, as Dick began to hesitantly step towards the house.

Bruce took the lead, and side stepped Dick, approaching Wayne Manor faster, Dick trudging along behind him.

As they entered it, Bruce began calling out, for some person named Alfred. And it wasn't long, before, a lithe old man, with a pleasant face came chortling down a stairs, a rag in hand.

Despite, the man's seemingly cheerful nature, Dick could not help hiding behind Bruce. But Bruce unknowingly denied protection, revealing Dick exposed behind him, a little defensive.

"Oh, you must be Master Dick." Alfred said knowingly, catching a glimpse of the tiny figure beside Bruce's more buff one.

Dick did not notice Bruce give Alfred a 'How did you know' sort of a look, to which Alfred just winked in response.

"Lunch is nearly ready, but circumstances require Master Bruce to attend to his duties more…" He continued.

"You could have just said, he won't have lunch with us." Dick slurred.

"Go ahead, and explore the manor" Bruce urged him, having a little talking to do with Alfred about hacking into the Bat computer.

"I miss Rose' Dick complained.

Those three words sent pangs of guilt racing through Bruce, who suddenly found the floor interesting.

Alfred glared at Bruce…Of course he got all the information from the Bat computer...

…

(With Rosanna)

All she could do, was sit on the bed, more lonely than she had ever been, just trying to not let the tears shed been holding spill out.

She had no track of time. Lately, a nurse had dropped off 'dinner' at her room.

It just lay untouched on the dresser. Rose had more important things to worry about.

She wondered where did Bruce take Dick, what he was doing, whether he was asleep or thinking about her….

…like she was thinking about him…

She lay down on her bed, clutching her sheets close to her, as she finally let the tears out.

Will she ever get out of this place?

The bright golden rays made their way through her curtains the next morning. But instead of defining happiness, it just promised more pain and suffering caused by a new day.

She was abruptly woken up by a burly guard, rubbing her eyes, which seemed painfully swollen.

That's when she realized, she still had Peanut, her arms wrapped around it protectively. She got out of bed, and trudged to a tasteless, boring, quiet breakfast, which was no more than bread and milk.

She really wanted to get out of this place…

After the pinch of breakfast, she returned to her room, more like torture chamber. She sat herself in front of the dresser and looked at her reflection staring right back at her.

In the background, she saw Dicks, no her Toy elephant, looking at her as though offering comfort from the acid churning in her stomach.

She never wanted to lose it. She would keep it forever…and ever and ever.

She walked over to it, her footsteps echoing in the nearly barren room. Sitting down on the, no her bed she hugged the plushie once more to her chest.

The feeling of possessiveness seemed to swallow her, as though sweeping her negative thoughts away.

If she could make things belong to her, she can also make her life belong to her. It already did, she just had to stop people from controlling did not have to let somebody order her, and her life.

She _must_ get out of this place...

There were enough reasons to make even the most patient paerson, lose control and bust themselves out of this hellhole...

...She _will_ get out of this place.

…..

**A/N: Ya, She's gonna run away…**


	5. Phoenix

**Chapter 5**

**Woooh! I never expected this story to receive even a review!**

**U guys are amazing!**

**And major thanks to piggythelaw for waiting so eagerly for updates, being my first reviewer and everything else…**

**BTW, I am going to skip 4 years in this story, which means, Dick is already Robin, but for Rosanna,**

**;-)**

**Course there will be flashbacks which will tell you everything that's happened.**

**(Psst, Disclaimer alert…)**

**I had been avoiding this, but oh well…**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY LAPTOP, TOOTHBRUSH AND A COUPLE OTHER THINGS…**

**U get the message…**

**…**

You never know what life has in store for you.

It leads you down a straight smooth path, suddenly dividing it into two ways, decisions of life which determines who you are inside…

_4 years later…_

"Give it back, Baywatch!" Artemis's infuriated voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Make me!" Wally retorted back.

"I just asked you to stop humming…and tapping! Not start a war!"

"If you won't let me tap or hum, you better serve as my entertainment!"

"Just go back where you came from!"

"I…"

Of course they were fighting; it was part of their reputation. It began with Wally humming, and Artemis asking him to straightforward shut up, then he began tapping, and Artemis glared at him, Wally did stop it, but he had to take revenge, by suddenly snatching the remote away and switching off the huge television, followed by a shriek from a very angry Artemis, and everyone knows not to be around a very angry Artemis…

… except Wally.

That's how they began fighting on the semicircular sofa, a bruise already forming on Wally's jaw.

Don't even ask why_ Artemis _and _Wally_ were sitting on the same sofa…

"Robin, B-0-1" the mechanical, yet womanly voice of the zeta tube announced Robin, the Boy Wonder's arrival.

"Sheesh, get over it and accept your liking for each other, you two!" He teased the fighting couple on the Sofa.

"WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!" they screamed simultaneously, the poor remote tumbling off the couch and sliding beneath it.

They glared at Robin, who casually walked away.

"And stop flirting so openly!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Batman, 0-2"

That made them shut up, but not move away from top of each other.

Batman's usual stoic face appeared from the tube, his long dark cape crusading behind him.

Robin's masked face popped out of the doorway, and he had to stifle his laughter at what happened next.

"Team, mission briefing." And he just walked past the awkward situation on the sofa. With a brief "Ack" from Wally, before Artemis nearly throttled him, they both jumped up, sheepishly following batman out of the hall as Robin switched off his camera. He just had to record it…

…and put it in the Justice Leagues security cameras…

"There's been some unauthorized import of drugs from this harbor. It apparently does not have a name, but we are expecting it to be affiliated with The Light." Batman began.

The whole team was standing uniformly in front of the huge screen which displayed the information, blinking on certain spots, while some of them randomly moved around.

"You all have to just stake out the area and…"

"Do not engage!" Robin completed for him.

Batman directed his infamous Bat glare at Robin, but nodded nonetheless.

"And I expect all rules to be followed." He concluded, turning around at the young vigilantes and scrutinizing them carefully, to emphasize his point.

"Yes, sir. We won't let you down." Aqualad said in his usual monotone, formal way of speech.

With another nod, Batman made his way to the zeta tubes, and transported himself away to the Watchtower.

"I hope we all understand the mission," Aqualad said eyeing robin specially, "only collect information, no hand-to-hand combat."

And so M'gann summoned her alien spaceship over outside the cave, as The Team ran or flew outside, mounting the Bioship, and heading their way to the unnamed harbor.

…

"KF, stop fidgeting!" Robin whisper-screamed at his best friend from behind the cartons they were hiding behind.

"You don't have the metabolism of a speedster!"

"Pfft…"

After 20 more minutes, 3 punches to the arm, and several unfinished science lectures later…

"Look, someone's, on patrol, of this place!" Robin whispered.

Finally, something to do, than listen to hi-fi sciencey legends…

It was a young girl, with a full body black suit, with some neon orange ribbons at symmetrical areas, and a…domino mask.

"Oooo, she's pretty.." That would be Wally.

"You can't see her eyes; it's a mask, genius!"

"Yea, I saw her before you did, Boy Blunder!"

Suddenly, she whipped around, and her hands were…on fire?

And she was not getting burnt?

Robin clasped a gloved hand on Kid Flash's big mouth, before squeezing them both into a corner, the shadows swallowing them.

She heard them, she heard them, she heard them…

The girl's hands stopped cooking, she closed her eyes beneath her mask, and moved her hands in S shapes, breathing deeply.

Her masked eyes suddenly shot open, and she fired at the area where Wally and Robin were sandwiched into.

"KF!" Robin screamed scrambling onto his back, "Run!"

That was what Wally was born to do.

The cartons slowly burnt away, the flame extinguishing and the singed ends revealing themselves.

Finding nothing there, she just turned and walked away, as though nothing had happened.

The tenacious trio hidden safely beneath some rugs, now scrambled out, heaving uncontrollably.

"They stink!" Wally whined

"Complaint box…" Robin muttered.

Then they began to slowly walk though the long dark hallways, taking in every detail of the boxes stacked raggedly, the smelly carpets and some vials of…substances.

Robin was passing by the vials, when he suddenly reached out and was about to grab one as specimen, when suddenly, something dark, yet bright dropped down from the rafters above.

Landing between Robin and the glass tubes.

"Who are you?"

It was the same girl they encountered earlier!

"Uhh, Robin?"

For a second or two, Robin forgot his own name.

"Call me Phoenix."


	6. The Search

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Uhh… I can't think of anything…**

**UPDATE!**

**…...**

_Earlier:_

_"Who are you?"_

_It was the same girl they encountered earlier!_

_"Uhh, Robin?"_

_For a second or two, Robin forgot his own name._

_"Call me Phoenix."_

"Huh?" Robin asked genuinely confused "Why are you telling me your name?"

"I want you to know me, that's why!" She retorted.

Robin looked at her with a 'What the heck' look on his face. She attacks them, and walks away like a party just ended, now asks for help?

Weird….

"But why do you want me to know you?"

"It's complicated; just get me out of this place, please!" She pleaded.

What if this was a trap? She was sure good at emotionally blackmailing.

What if she really needed help?

The what-ifs clouded over Robin's mind, and he only though of one thing to say.

"Uh, we are not allowed to engage with…villains." And with that Robin grabbed Kid Flash and jumped to the dusty rafters above.

He felt bad leaving behind someone in need, but he had to be selective in saving people, besides, Batman hated orders disobeyed. And he couldn't be sure about anything without proper evidence.

As he climbed through the narrow pipes, he could hear her distressed voice-

"But I am not a villain!"

As if he would believe that so easily.

….

"Dude, she was asking to elope with you!" Wally was sounding like a child whose lollipop had been snatched away.

"Yeah, so?"

"So? You should have totally taken the chance!" Wally whined.

"KF! She was a villain! We are not even supposed to talk to them, leave alone helping them!" Robin said his voice low.

Wally just looked at him; he had never seen him so angry before.

He had known him as a go-with-the-flow kind of guy, totally carefree and finding a joke in everything.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Just then, Robin realized he had just lost his temper for a really silly reason.

"KF, look, I am really sorry, I just feel, so confused, why was she asking for help? She had attacked us! How can she believe we'd trust her so easily?" Robin asked, or said.

"So you realize your mistake?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"I hate not knowing what to do…" Robin said.

Suddenly Wally's idea bulb glowed. Just another one of his crazy plans…

"You know what? We can search for her and ask her why, it won't hurt!" Kid Flash offered.

Someone ought to break that bulb….

"But Batman would eat us for dinner!" Robin protested.

"I thought I was supposed to be the whiny one."

And that's how they began their own stakeout, for a mysterious Phoenix, or more like a lost girl.

They staked out every nook and cranny, but god knew where she had disappeared. She was certainly not patrolling anymore.

This place was vast and confusing, were ware houses supposed to be soo…huge?

But they were sure to stumble upon some sign of where to turn to.

"Hmm, this corridor is strangely warm…" Kid Flash said in a low voice.

He suddenly ran over to a crouching Robin."Rob! Come here, you have to see this!"

"What?" Robin asked in a bit of an irritated voice, he had been collecting bits of those liquids when Wally called him.

But nonetheless, he followed him into another dark alleyway, it was completely bare of any goods, just swelteringly warm. Kid Flash touched some parts of a wall, as though searching for something.

"Touch, its really warm here, and its scorched!" Wally whispered.

"You are right!" Robin gasped. A thought swept over him.

"When we rub something against a rough surface for a long time, it combusts, right?" Robin wondered out loud

"Yeah, it does."

Robin suddenly grabbed Wally's hands, and said "Rub your hands super speed right here."

"Dude! Not interested in getting barbecued!" Wally said in pure horror.

"Just do it!"

So Wally's hands scraped over the rough surface, gaining speed, until steam began rising of the walls.

Robin watched with growing anticipation, as Wally gave him a pathetic look.

They did not know if this would work, but it was worth a shot.

Out of the blue, the wall slid aside, with a screech, revealing an all white room, while Kid Flash blew at his poor hands in an attempt to cool them down.

"I knew this would happen!" Robin cheered triumphantly.

"Sorry, about your gloves." Robin apologized. Wally's gloves were blackened and scorched, like the wall.

"Whatever."

As they entered the room, eyes scanning for any sign of life there, they heard a gasp.

It would have taken a lot to miss the little dark figure in the corner of the seemingly vast, white room.

"We found her." Robin said his eyes wide.

They took in the view of the room, completely white, with just a bed in the corner.

The girl had noticed them standing in the doorway, but stayed stationary in her corner, as though they would attack.

Then she said something both, stupid yet alarming.

"I know one of you is Martians, I want to skip training for today."

"No, we are not Martians, we are the real us, the ones you met earlier, believe us."Robin tried to drive her blues away.

"Make me believe it."

"Look, we just want to ask you why you wanted to get out of here, you seem to be a valued guard, and why did you attack us?" Wally spoke up.

"I attacked you? " She asked.

"Yeah, you did, and then walked away like nothing happened!" Robin said a little annoyed.

Why was she pretending she did not know?

"Oh, maybe I was under telepathic supervision, you know, that happens a lot." She said.

"Oh, we thought-"

"-That I was a trained villain assigned to kill intruders?!" She said, clearly angry.

"Yeah"

"So, you are getting me out of here?"

"Yeah.

"Is 'yeah' all you are gonna say?"

"Nope"

"Just get out of here."

**A/N: how was that Lattest chapter?!**

**Worked hard on this one, you know?**

**A huge huge huge huge thank you to all my reviewers!**

**That's all I can say…**

**BYE!**


	7. Running Away

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry for delayed chapter, stupid, blasted math's assignment…**

**Guest 2.0. Thnx for the constructive criticism, I appreciate it. Noooooo my character wud never have magic! You will find out how and why in da next chapter, and ya she is a trained assassin. And I will try to make the chappies longer for you!**

**BTW, I despise robtanna… : p**

**Do I really have to go thru this again?**

**I don't own anything, if I did, things wouldn't be so screwed up! Wally wouldn't have died, Kaldur would not be evil, M'gann and super boy would not have broken up….**

***YJ cast muttering to each other* this chick is gone nuts…**

….

"Are you sure about this?" Wally asked."I'm not.."

"You said you were the whiny one!" Robin protested.

"Batman eating us is getting to me now…"

But there was no way they were backing out. Though robin had secretly thought of having Batman question her, he really did not know why she was so hell-bent on getting out of this place.

He watched mutely as she led the way, scurrying down dark passages with a practiced, agile foot.

They made their way out of the room, locking up the secret door behind them, as they walked like a team. Silence prevailed them, no one dared say anything, fearing something else unexpected would happen.

But all silence can't last forever; this one was broken by Phoenix.

"Can I be sure I can trust you two?" She suddenly piped up while they snuck down the hallways they had come from.

Both the others gave her a look, before deciding they had to hear what she had to say.

"Sure as ever." Wally answered before Robin could speak, earning himself a mini-bat glare.

"This is not a warehouse" she began.

"It's…" But she did not get to finish her sentence, as suddenly, something happened which totally took them off guard.

The wall behind them literally blasted itself away, throwing the young vigilantes foots away from where they had been standing.

"It was a trap!" Robin screamed, getting onto his feet, as he shot out a grappling hook, hurling himself away from the explosion, the other two on his trail.

They shot up an elevator shaft, the doors blasted away by a spurt of fire, as they climbed up the metallic rope. Safe, for some time, on another floor, they stopped to catch their breath.

"They knew we were coming!" Phoenix gasped, as she leaned against a wall.

"But how?" Wally wondered.

"Secret hidden cameras!" Robin said in realization. "How could I be so stupid?"

"No time to beat yourself up for it," Phoenix stated, "What should we do?"

Just then, a strange yet familiar sensation entered Kid Flash's and Robin's minds as they felt M'gann probe their minds and connect them together.

*Team! Where are you?* Kaldurs voice was heard through their brains.

*I found something strange…* Artemis answered.

*Me too* M'gann agreed.

*I had to stay with M'gann's pet…* Superboy complained.

*Well we got blasted off, thrown down an elevator, burned and incinerated, and now we have no idea where we are!* Wally screamed in everyone's mind.

*Team, meet me outside the building, we are getting The Leagues help.* Kladur informed, before M'gann broke the telepathic connection.

Wally and Robin shook their heads, feeling suspense overwhelm then again.

They met Phoenix's surprised face at their sudden zone out, as they slowly crouched away deeper into the building.

"What happened, it was as if you both were lost in your own world for a while." They heard Phoenix's voice.

"Actually we were in a telepathic connection, one of our friends is a Martian, you know?" Robin said, getting up.

"Oh, I detest Martians…"

Another weird confused look.

"There's so much to me you don't know." She informed. "But I am willing to tell you everything."

"Thanks, and maybe you know the way out?" Robin inquired.

"Yeah, expect that from me, I know this place inside out." Phoenix said helpfully.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Wally said zooming off into another hallway, leaving them alone.

"Does he always have to do that?" Phoenix groaned.

"Believe me, you have no idea…" Robin said, in agreement.

"Wait, does he know, where he is going?"

They both looked at each other in horror, knowing what was going to happen next.

BAM!

He had given away their hiding place! As he zoomed back in and began speed apologizing.

As if it was the time for that…

"Shut that yapper of yours, and listen up," Phoenix stated firmly. "they will be attacking from there," She said pointing her finger towards the blast, "We will get out of here…" She said pointing away from the shattered glass walls.

"Ok, let's scram!"

They ran down the hallways, retracing their steps, Phoenix in the lead. They came across a few windows but they were too small for escape.

"Do we have to leave through the door?" Phoenix cried as she blasted the little window away, leaving a gaping hole in place of it.

Relief washed over them like a blanket as they recognized the faint invisible outline of the Bioship

"You're a genius!" Robin screamed in triumph as he saw the Bioship pull up at the hole they were standing behind.

"I know that, you guys get inside!" she said pushing them into the red hunk of morphing metal. Then she looked at the team reunited inside, and was stuck in a situation, wondering if she should leave, or stay.

"Who's she?" Kladur asked Robin along with everyone's growing curiosity.

"A savior." Robin answered smiling.

Mean while, Phoenix just stood at the hole she had created, debating and weighing her options.

They_ will _come looking for her, but she did not want to see herself become a villain…

"Come inside!" Robin urged her, "It's okay." He added observing her confused face.

That was enough to persuade her to jump into the ship, a familiar blast suddenly setting itself loose, beautifully illuminating her perfectly hour glass shaped body.

She stumbled nimbly onto the ship, got up and brushed the concrete particles off herself.

"Thanks for inviting me aboard." She said giving a two finger salute.

"Watch out!" M'gann screamed as everyone whipped around to see a giant bullet like thing launched at them, and it was coming fast.

Phoenix tried to get up, but winced and fell, indicating a fracture. But that did not stop her, as she again got up, most of her support on her uninjured right leg, as she closed her eyes, feeling the heat signals emanating from there near killer.

"What is she doing?" Kaldur asked Robin.

"I have no idea..."

She felt the warm liquid pulsing around in the thing, as she began redirecting the heat to slosh faster, activating the explosives, as suddenly, it blasted away with a sickeningly blue flame into nothingness.

The team cheered their getaway, and in the celebrations, ignored Phoenix, who dropped down unconscious.

**A/N: howd'ya like this chap?**

**Dont forget to review, They make me happy...**

**When i'm happy i update more!**

**: p**


	8. Questions

**Chapter 8**

**A/N:I AM SRY! I HATE MY LIFE… and late updates…**

**I give you the permission to hunt me down and eliminate me…**

…**.**

Nobody noticed Phoenix cramped in a corner, her left foot slightly off the ground. She was breathing heavily after all the heat redirection, perspiration breaking out from her forehead, and she was feeling so out of place, maybe being a hero was not her thing after all…

Well not everybody…

As the tem was just beginning to contact The League, somebody noticed a maiden of fire trying to hide herself into the shadows…

Robin noticed her frail form in a corner, and was just walking over to her, knowing very well, how awkward she must be feeling with new company, if she was friend-less all those years in the warehouse, when she saw Robin approaching her, she tried to hop towards him, but suddenly stumbled, dizziness overwhelming her, as she simply slumped to the floor, her ebony hair splaying out in all directions.

"Phoenix!" Robin exclaimed, running over to her, at a speed Wally would be jealous of, and caught her head before it could hit the ground.

"What happened?" Came a certain Martian's worried voice. Everyone suddenly realized, they had been paying no attention at all at their life saver. M'gann morphed her space ship's little area into a mini infirmary, and levitated Phoenix over to it; they broke their connection with The League, and instead focused on getting home and treating their new found vigilante…

….

Phoenix fluttered her eyelids open, and her eyes met abrupt shine of the Cave's lights, as she suddenly realized she wasn't in the space ship after all…

She escaped…she can't believe it…

She suddenly wrenched herself out of bed, but a strange numb feeling in her left leg caused her to lift her covers, and reveal the stark, white cast on her leg.

Was her mask on?

A kind if indescribable fear overtook her, as her hands flew up to her eyes, feeling the familiar coarse fabric of her mask, as she sighed in relief, trying to throw her legs off the bed, unsuccessfully, when a voice, so recognizable, yet so vague broke her out of her futile attempts.

"So you are awake, after all." Why was that voice so familiar?

"R-robin?" She stuttered looking over her shoulder at Robin who leaned in the door way.

She tried to get up from bed and walk, but a stinging pain in her neck stopped her, as she gave up, and threw herself back into bed.

"How are you?" Robin inquired, wearing his famous grin at the sheepish expression on Phoenix's face.

"Pretty fine."

"Yeah, you have a fractured bone, countless burns and a sprained neck; I see you are very fine, strangely." Robin said, cackling.

"Oh, puh-lease, just stop teasing me, I hate being in bed!" Phoenix retorted annoyed.

"Yeah, as though I enjoy it?" Robin asked looking her in the…mask.

And that just told her that he had some other work as well.

"What are you really here for?"

"You said you trusted us." Robin said hope veiling his tone.

"Huh? What information do you want from me?" Phoenix was apprehensive, as she slowly turned herself away from him, burying herself into the sheets.

"Nothing much, just about… where you were kept, how did you get your powers, and perhaps your real name?" Robin straightforward asked her for it.

"I'd actually be glad to provide that information to you." Phoenix sated calmly.

Robin was taken aback. He had actually expected her to put up a fight, lots of persuasion, mental help, and a little blackmail to get the information out of her. This was way too easy.

"Okay?"

"But, I want everyone here, not only you." Phoenix demanded. So robin ran out of the room, returning soon after, with the others on their trail.

And in a few minutes, she had herself propped up on a pillow, The Team gathering at her bedside, the list of questions flooding their mind.

"That warehouse was really The Lights Headquarters," She began." And I was abducted from my house at a young age; I have been through a lot since then."

"Like? How did you get your powers?"

"I… don't know."

"Are you hiding something from us?" Kaldur asked.

"The explosives they used, it is a powerful drug, and I think Bane uses it." She said choosing her words carefully.

"Venom!" Robin yipped as he suddenly grabbed a little book from his belt, and he began frantically writing in it.

"Anything else?"

"No they used to wipe out my memory every three to four weeks." She said, her eyes slightly widening, as she unwillingly recalled the painful experience.

"Wipe your memory? Who used to do it?" Robin asked, excitement brimming.

"Simon."

And that sent M'gann into the kitchen and not long after that, they heard an angry cry of "Stupid muffins!" echo from the kitchen.

"What did you do with the rocket thing?" Robin finally asked the question which had been nagging at him for ever since.

"I redirected the heat from it, I'm a pyrokinetic."She answered his question.

"That's how you found us both behind those boxes, you followed our heat radiations!" Robin uncovered the mystery.

He jotted some more down in his notebook, and slapped it shut.

"Thanks that would be enough for today, just one more question…" Robin said cautiously.

"Shoot."

"What's your name?"

"You were afraid to ask me that question, really?" Phoenix said giggling.

"Uh…"

"It's Scarlet."

"What kind of name is Scarlet?" Wally asked, who had been paying so much attention to her every word, that he was miraculously quiet for a change.

"What kind of name is Wally?" she asked, making everybody present chuckle.

"It's Wallace Rudolph West! And it is not funny!" Wally screamed.

"Would I be shown around this place?" She suddenly asked.

"Why not?" Robin said, as he wheeled a wheel chair near her bed, and began picking her up, when she smacked his hand away, gkaring at him, before scrambling in herself.

"Excellent, where do we begin?" She wondered out loud.

"Oh! How about the members!" She suddenly exclaimed, wheeling over to Kaldur.

"Nice tattoos…" She said, admiring the swirly designs.

"You have blue eyes…." She said, suddenly in front of Conner. Sheesh, she can be stealthy even in a wheelchair.

"So?" Came his grunting response.

"It just reminded me of somebody." She said, intimidated by his outburst.

"Ooh, I always wanted blonde hair!" She said to Artemis, who was taken aback by the sudden compliment.

'And I pretty much know you too." She said, directedly at Robin and Wally.

"Is the Martian baking cupcakes?"

"Actually, her name is M'gann, and she is not baking, she is burning the cupcakes."

She suddenly wheeled herself out of her temporary room, as she appeared in the kitchen, where M'gann was furiously killing a cookie batter.

"You are a Martian; I will have to limit my pyrokinesis to some extent I see." And M'gann just pouted away from Phoe…Scarlet.

"I want to taste your cookies."

"Go ahead."

Behind M'gann, Robin and Wally were doing some fierce hand and head gestures to stop her from eating it, but nonetheless, she popped one in her mouth and chowed down.

"Hmm, I did not have cookies in a long time, these are actually pretty good." She said to every one's surprise.

"But they were burnt…" M'gann said in a sad tone.

"Hey it was your first try at baking, I guess, you will improve over time."

"Thanks Scarlet!" And with that a happy Martian began working on a sloppy cake, while two pairs of jaws hit the ground.

**A/N: Hmm, longer than I usually write…**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Sparring

**Chapter 9**

**A/N:Uh…was the update late?**

**I am sorry I am not updating daily like before, but the workload has dramatically increased. You will bawl your lungs out if you saw my homework's! And besides, I still have not reached 10th grade yet, heck, not even close to 9!**

**But really, you guys and your AWSUM reviews have always motivated me… so yeah, thanks!**

**…**

_2-3 weeks later…_

It was great having Phoenix…or Scarlet on the team.

She was extraordinarily friendly to everyone, regarding the stuff that happened to her. She would have target practice sessions with Artemis, so she was not lonely anymore, an apparently little bundle of happiness always cheering for her when she hit the spot.

Her leg was better now, the sprain in her neck had faded away and she rarely minded the painful, halfway healed scars dotting her body. She went swimming with Kaldur, whenever she could, wolf down food with Wally and eat Megan's burnt bakery, as though it were bought from the market.

But it could be said; she hung out with Robin the most. Training, investigating mysteries, and wresting answers out of his math's homework. Yeah, it was great having her on the team…

Everything was special about her, from the way she looked, to her powers which included heat redirection, sensing heat radiations, literally controlling the way fire swirled around her and many uncovered mysteries. But her extensive training was the most impressive and The Team was ready to bet on hers and Robin's training as well. And one day, she got a great opportunity to prove it.

No senior members had been visiting their little happy world lately, though The League was told about Scarlet and she gave them all the information which she knew. M'gann also checked her mind once to retrieve all hidden information, but there was not any.

Everyone trusted her, as she did with them. But The Dark Knight remained apprehensive of her. Sending glares and unexpected warnings every now and then.

And so their Training mentor was to visit soon and she was really eager to see the new girl's moves.

"Black Canary, 1-3"

"Team, gather up, you have not had a training session for ages, let's see what you remember." Her motherly voice rang out calling all the lazing young people into the main hall, the expanse of glowing white forming a circle, a sparring area on the ground. The team members emerged from the corridors, asking for some other time, which of course was ignored.

"Robin and Kid Flash, you are up." She called the first pair of vigilantes.

Wally let out an exasperated growl, knowing very well, that, that son-of-a-detective will surely win this match.

His negative attitude at the beginning itself, aided him in losing quicker, his feet kicked out from under him, as the machine announced his failure. (A/N: That RHYMED!)

"Ha, being the fastest, you lose the quickest." Robin triumphed in victory, as Wally cursed under his breath, slowly slouching away.

And so, Black Canary set him up with every sparring partner available, and each one of them lost miserably, every match ending with Robin doing his happy dance. And not long after that, all the people, lay crashed on the couch, murmuring hardly understandable things.

"Ok, now who's left?" Canary asked, beaming at Robin.

All eyes turned to Scarlet, who was playing around with Wolf, and having a lot of fun. When Canary called her out, she groaned, before placing a final doggie treat on Wolf's nose, scampering over to the sparring ground.

"Do you think you could spar with Robin?" she asked hesitantly.

"I can beat him up with my eyes closed…" She leered at Robin, standing behind Canary, who felt a tingle of fear run down his back at her words.

In the blink of an eye, they were facing each other, a smug grin gracing their faces. The signal to begin resounded, as Scarlet ran right into Robin, as he dashed toward her, she suddenly side stepped out of the way, making Robin nearly fall, as his eyes went wide. That was not the second minute and he almost lost!

She charged at him again, and he tried using her antics against her, trying to side step away as well, but Scarlet saw this coming, grabbed his arm, and practically flung him away to the other side of the ring. He luckily gained his balance, gracefully flipping through the air and landing clean on his feet.

Scarlet sneered, before facing him yet again, as they began a series of flowing, yet firm moves, which seemed to be choreographed beforehand. It was so quick, even Wally lost track of what was happening. With every move, everyone's eyes went wider and wider until, their eyeballs threatened to fall out of their sockets.

Her hand came down in a light, ticklish karate chop, light enough not to break his neck, the event took him by surprise, and he lowered himself to the ground, giving Scarlet a moment to kick his feet out from under him. He however jumped, her feet passing through harmlessly and smiled, as their fierce, but non-hostile battle continued.

_Back to basics._ Robin thought as he directed a forceful and precise kick aimed for her waist, but she _caught_ his foot, before abruptly twisting it, spinning his whole body around, as he yelped, before beginning to fall for the hard unforgiving floor.

That would have happened if he did not feel a soft, firm hand on the back of his neck, as he opened his eyes, just to meet Scarlet's victorious one and he groaned as she lowered him to the ground, and let go.

"Robin, status: failed." The computer announced for the first time ever, as everyone tried to digest the scene that just transpired in front of the.

"Robin. Lost." Wally said in disbelief, putting his team member's thoughts into words.

"I. Won." Scarlet, sated, pride bubbling up inside her as Robin face palmed. She helped him up and shook hands.

"You actually put up a good fight." She said, trying to cheer him up. "Come on, it was just one lose!"

"I will, beat you next time!" Robin promised.

"If there is a next time, Boy Wonder…"

**A/N: HOW'DYA LIKE THIS CHAPPIE?**

**Plish review, I live on them…**

**: )**


	10. Breakdowns

**Chapter 10**

**Yay! Two updates in one day, I think.**

**Finally! This Story has reached a two digit capter! I never dreamed of coming this far!**

**THNX TO YOU GUYZZ!**

**If you don't review,**

**I'll still write this story…**

**…..**

The Cave was quiet.

Artemis had returned home due to…family issues.

Wally was home for a physics test he had next day.

M'gann was spending quality time with Conner.

Aqualad was at Atlantis, serving his king.

Robin too, wasn't at The Cave. The gods watching from above had an idea where he was…

That left Scarlet alone at the cave. And currently, she was bored, and bad things happened when she was bored…

She roamed the corridors aimlessly, just wandering but she did not dare to invade anyone's privacy. She had been given her own room, and she entered the sparse space, and faced the empty walls. She sighed.

What was she doing?

Her mistakes were uncountable. She ran away from that place. She helped Young Justice. She befriended them. They were enemies, dammit! She did the right thing, then why does she still feel this way? What if they came looking for her? She was risking the entire Justice side. All her new found friends are in danger while she is around.

She was being selfish; she just cared for her well-being. She was just a useless soul. Nobody would care if she died…

Right now, she was alone. She could express her thoughts anyway she wanted. She could…scream out loud and nobody would hear her. She could…

Ever since she was brought to that damned place with a false promise of protection, she had sworn she would always take the justice side. Being trained day in and day out was far beyond exhausting.

She walked over to her desk, yanked out some papers and ripped them to shreds, before vaporizing them, creating a light grey mist in her room, a more depressing place now…

They kept her in tip top shape, for something, she was not told what; she wondered if they would have ever told her, even if she stayed at the HQ. She was torn, a cyclone of emotions she had not felt before raged a storm within her.

Anger, disappointment, confusion, revenge, and something else she cannot place a finger on._…_

_But it was a strong feeling she can't rid herself of._

She plopped down heavily in her bed, and held her face in her palms. She herself did not know why she left. If she wanted to help, she could have stayed and provided them information from there itself…

_What if she got everybody killed?_

She was shaken out of her sea of angsty thoughts by the computer announcing Robin's arrival. So he finally showed up.

She crept out of her dark, soggy, thinking place into the now familiar hall, and saw robin walk casually and drop down onto the couch. She could talk to him, maybe he would understand?

A week ago, M'gann had pulled Artemis along with her to buy Scarlet some clothes apart from her uniform, a white tee, blue jeans, and an elbow distanced blazer. She really liked them. They helped her forget her past life, no matter in how many nightmares it was going to show up in…

She came out, not bothering to be stealthy and stood behind Robin on the couch.

"Hey." She said. Was her voice shaking?

Robin whipped around, looking at her through his sunglasses.

"Hey!" he said more cheerfully. Why could she not be carefree like him?

His happy expression was replaced by a curious one."Were you alone all that time?"

She just nodded, afraid that if she uttered anything,. She would suffer a complete mental breakdown, in front of somebody who thought she was strong. It would ruin her reputation.

Robin was now clearly suspicious. She could tell he was narrowing his eyes behind his glasses, as he got up and circled the couch, over to her. she just stood rigid and firm, unmoving as she let him approach her.

It had been nearly a month since she joined, and yet she could not prove herself worthy of trust. All she did was linger around the cave like a lost soul, with nothing to do, exploring was all…

Robin was right beside her, but she was so lost in her thoughts, she did not notice him hold her hand.

"Is something wrong? You can tell me." He was sounding sympathetic. She really needed comfort right about now.

"Everything is wrong." She muttered.

She looked at him, and his eyes widened

."Are you crying?" He asked in utter disbelief."You can tell me."

Should she tell him?

She suddenly found out he was a few inches taller than her. Why? Was it because he was standing _so close?_

"I know I did the right thing by running away, but, I am so…confused. I-I don't know what to do! Why do I still feel this way?" she did not hesitate anymore to pour out her feelings, she was robbed of in the HQ. for once she did not care what people thought about her, she wanted security.

"It's okay, you will feel that way if you leave some place you have stayed at for a long time." He tried to console her.

'I am worried about getting you all_ killed._ As long as I am around, nobody's safe, get it?"

"How? Scarlet, we are honored to have you on the team." He said, vastly surprised at her weirdish thoughts.

"I am not on the team!" she retorted."Your mentor does not trust me, who knows others do?"

"I trust you, Scarlet, keep you hope up. We wont abandon you so easily. You-you are one of a kind!"

She was crying freely now, she had not in 4 years.

Robin ran his fingers against her scarred arms.

She felt something around her. Was Robin hugging her?

She wrapped her arms around his waist as well, sobbing uncontrollably. Heavens knew what she had been through...

"It's okay." He repeated."I'll always be there for you."

**A/N: Oooh, soo much fluff!**

**Tell me wat u think!**


End file.
